No todo es lo que parece
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Hinata descubre que viene de una descendecia de semidioses y dioses. ¿Quien sera su verdadero padre?. Se acerca una nueva amenaza. ¿Que sucedera con Hinata?¿Como reaccionara Nico?
1. Conociendo la verdad

_K: HI mi nombre es Karina pero me pueden llamar Kari-chan y este es mi primer fic_

_?: No te olvides de mi_

_K: Asi ella es Rosi mi inner_

_R: Bueno ya comienza el fic! rapido!_

_K: bueno ya pero tu dices el diclaimer_

_R:Yo lo hare, a Kari-chan no le pertenece Naruto ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes_

_K: Yeahh! Comenzemos_

_"(...)" lo que esta escrito en la carta _

Prologo

Era un día soleado en Konoha, en la mansión Hyuga especificamente en la casa principal todo estaba solitario excepto por un cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña heredera Hyuga echada en su cama pensando por que no le habrian llevado a la reunion de todos los clanes en Sunagakure.

P.O.V Hinata  
Estaba sola lo cual no era novedad desde que mi mamá murió. También me he puesto a pensar en que mamá no era legítima del clan pues según se mi abuelo ni mi abuela materna viven aqui pero entonces ¿como tenia el byakugan? esto es si voy a la biblioteca de la casa principal encontrare algo.

En la biblioteca...

Estaba buscando entre los libros de la familia Hyuga y he encontrado un diario de mi madre que necesita una llave para abrirlo ademas esta envuelta con un forro que dice para Hinata. Creo que la llave para abrirlo es una llave que esta incrustado en el collar que medio como regalo cuando tenia 5 años, voy a abrirlo en mi habitación por precaución.

En la habitación de Hinata. ..

Busque el collar y trate de abrirlo con la llave por buena suerte se abrio, cuando lo abri adentro habia un sobre y unas 3 hojas escritas lo demas estaba vacio. Entonces abri la carta despues de leerla me quede en shock, la carta decia asi:

"(Querida hija si estas leyendo esto es que he muerto y no pude contarte la verdad de nuestra familia. Antes de poder contartelo debes saber quienes son los dioses griegos, pero yo te voy a decir los mas importantes ya que en el campamento te van a enseñar lo demas, oh me olvide de mencionarte que despues de terminar de leer tendras que ir a un campamemto especial para gente como tu, quiero que sepas que es tu decision seguir leyendo o no pero yo igual te voy a apoyar ,si deseas saber lee todo y no te desesperes o te amargues.)"

No sabia que hacer pues quería descubrir la verdad pero no quería dejar a mis amigos, pero ¿es tan grave como para tener que irme? Pero ya lo decidi voy a leerlo porque merezco saber quienes son mi familia aunque tenga que dejar a mis amigos y a Naruto-kun.

"(Bueno hay tres dioses principales que son Zeus padre de los dioses y los hombres, dios del cielo y el trueno ; Poseidon dios del mar ,los terremotos y creador de lo caballos; y Hades dios del inframundo y las riquezas de la tierra. Después de un evento terrible los 3 juraron no volver a tener hijos. Hestia es hermana de ellos igual que Hera y Demeter . Hestia es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura, el hogar, o más especificamente el fuego que da vida y calor a los hogares que juro ser virgen por siempre.  
Mi padre era un semidios hijo de apolo con una hyuga que por un accidente fue a esa dimensión y mi madre era la diosa griega Hestia asi que mi padre para que no nos castigaran por esa desobediencia volvió a su dimensión que es donde estas viviendo; decidio que deberíamos quedarnos ahi hasta que se calmen las cosas. A la edad de 13 años volvi a la dimensión donde esta mi madre ahi conoci a tu padre verdadero, por una trampa de los dioses quede embarazada de tu padre lo que es extraño pues solo recuerdo que hablamos y tomamos un brindis y en la mañana siguiente estaba con el pero antes que se despierte me fui a nuestra dimension para que no sepa lo que sucedio pero antes hable con Hades para que no le cuente nada asi que hizo un trato conmigo que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás. Después de 4 meses con mi padre; me entere de que estaba embarazada, el no lo sabe pues ya tenia otro hijo y el no podia tener más hijos porque era uno de los tres grandes, despues conoci a hiashi y me case con el, despues ya conoces la historia, con esto quiero decirte que tu verdadero padre es...)"

_K: bueno aqui esta el prologo, por favor dejen reviews y me dicen si lo continuo_

_R: Tambien diganle sus defectos para que mejore PLEASE!_

_K: bueno bye y saludos a todos_


	2. Llegando al campamento

K: ¡Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

R: Bueno espero que lo disfruten pues ella no paro de chillar de lo nerviosa que estaba

K: Yo no hice eso

R: Lo que digas; a Kari-chan no le pertenece Naruto ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes

K: ¡Espero que les guste!

"..." Lee

*... habla

* * *

Llegando al campamento

"... tu verdadero padre es Poseidon pero no le guardes rencor si se hubiera enterado de ti de seguro te hubiera cuidado aunque no podria verte; cuando vayas al campamento la que te va a reclamar será mi madre porque tu padre no puede saber que existes. Si te preguntas como llegar es facil solo arrojas una de las piedras del collar que te di en una cascada y te lanzas luego aparecerás en la orilla de una isla de ahi corres hasta un arbol y de ahi de seguro veras donde entrar. Te deseo suerte hija mia y acuerdate siempre todo pasa por algo".

3 horas despues. ..

He leído las siguientes tres hojas con detencion y tecnicamente habla sobre que idioma hablan que es técnicamente ingles y griego pues ellos son semidioses y estan en , que les diga que vengo de un pueblo humilde de Japón. Tambien habla sobre algunos monstruos que me pueden atacar. Lo demás dice que me cuide y que lo siente por no decirme la verdad.

He decidido que voy a irme como lo prometi, pero no me voy a despedirme porque volvere solo voy a dejar una carta diciendoles un poco de mis razones además que la familia hyuga estara feliz por deshacerse de mi y hacer a Hanabi heredera que solo voy a llevar lo , para el viaje con un poco de armas ninjas que sorprendentemente puede matar humanos y monstruos a la vez.

Fin Pov . Hinata

En la cascada

A las 12 p.m se podia ver a una sombra que era iluminada ,por la luz de la luna, que habia lanzado una piedrita a la cascada donde sorprendentemente el agua irradiaba una luz despues de eso la persona se tiro y de ahi no quedo rastro de nada.

En la otra dimensión

Pov. Percy

Ya eran vacaciones y tendria que volver al campamento, estaba de camino al capamento después de ir a visitar a mi mamá a su trabajo de pronto salio una luz potente del mar, que me sorprendió como nadie lo haiga visto. Cuando la luz desaparecio pude ver a una chica echada en la arena; aproximadamente de la edad de Nico con un cabello negro-azulado, con piel nivea y una ropa extraña.

Tan pronto sali del trance la fui a ayudar pues no la podia dejarla ahi pues derrepente era un semidios, pero ¿si no lo era? no le podria llevar al campamento; tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella se despertó. Solo me di cuenta cuando ella me dijo * hi * casi como un murmullo solo lo escuche porque los semidioses tienen un buen oido.

*Hola- le dije- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Ella me miro con confusión parece que no habla inglés a si que trate de hablarle en griego para saber si era una semidiosa. Me sorprendi cuando ella me contesto en griego que estaba buscando el campamento mestizo asi que yo le dije que yo tambien voy para alla, ella me miro un poco sorprendida lo que me extraño porque ¿como sabia sobre el campamento si no tiene a un satiro o no ha sido enviada por otro semidios?Yo le dije que mi nombre es Percy y ella me dijo que su nombre es Hinata lo que para mi es muy extraño pero bonito nombre. Conversamos mientras le guiaba al campamento. Me conto de que vivia en Japon y por eso no puede entender el ingles. Me sorprendió un poco, pero no le demostré. Despues de un rato le pregunte por que sus ojos son raros, se entristeció un poco pero me dijo que es una característica de su familia. Cuando llegamos Quiron me recibio pero cuando vio a Hinata sus ojos se abrieron.

*¿Que haces aquí? -Quiron le pregunto a Hinata lo cual me inquieto un poco.

A caso ¿Quiron conocia a Hinata? asi que le pregunte:

*Quiron ¿conocias a Hinata?*

*¿Hinata?- Me dijo Quiron

Pov . Quiron

Estaba esperando a Percy porque tenia que decirle que Nico va a volver al campamento, cuando llego lo salude entonces me di cuenta que alguien lo acompañaba, cuando la vi me quede en shock . Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

*¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte

*¿Quiron conocías a Hinata? - me dijo Percy

*¿Hinata?- ¿Que sucedio? no sabia que Hana tenia un segundo nombre-¿Tu no eres Hana?

*No señor- me contesto- yo soy Hinata mi madre es Hana

*Oh disculpe por confundirla señorita,yo soy Quiron- le dije

*No hay problema siempre me dicen que somos idénticas-Me dijo- yo soy Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto

*Si no es molestia le puedo preguntar como esta tu madre- ella me miro con cara triste.

*Ella murió- me dijo a punto de llorar

*Oh perdoname- dije- entonces ha de suponer que la que te reconocera es tu abuela

*Si, mamá me ha explicado por medio de una carta sobre lo basico de este mundo-me dijo.

* Bueno solo hay que esperar a Hestia- le dije- mientras Percy te puede mostrar el campamento

*Vamos Hinata- le dijo Percy y se fueron..

* * *

K: ¿Que sucedera? Bueno si quieren saber sigan leyendo este croscover

R: Disculpenla por las faltas ortográficas, ya mejorara

K: ¡Dejen reviews! Para que me ayuden a mejorar vueno saludos bye.


End file.
